Meta: The Adventures of Terry and Conner
by Orla3777
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own YJxBB & LaC:NAoS. Terry McGinnis is a simple baker in Metropolis after moving from Gotham. He lives quietly with no love life. Then, a new neighbor moves in, Conner Luthor. Then things get interesting. The new hero, Meta, evades the Justice League and is a mystery to the rest of the world. While Terry is trying to avoid him, he's getting to close to Conner.


Here's a new story, inspired by Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. I hope you enjoy and review. No Flames.

Meta: The Adventures of Terry and Conner

Chapter 1: The Baker and the New Neighbor

"Hey Terry, it's six o'clock! You can go home now!" called the manager of the popular Anne Heart's bakery in Metropolis.

"Right, boss!" Terry McGinnis had just put out some fresh large cookie sandwiches on the tray for the customers to buy for after dinner dessert when he heard his manager.

He went to the men employee changing room. After washing off flour and frosting from his arms and face, he changed out of his white long-sleeved apron shirt, black pants, and black shoes into his dark blue jeans, black boots that reached under his knees, and a light-weight, light gray pullover sweater with a wide collar over a white tank. He pulled the hair band out of his small ponytail, thanking God that the company cared about hygiene and looks so that wearing a hair net wasn't an required for uniform but pulling back longish hair was.

"All right, Terry, two questions," one of his co-workers and friend, David, confronted him just after he finished changing and putting his uniform into a duffel bag. David was currently on break now when he approached him. Of course, Terry knew what those questions, because he had answered them about ten times before. David just didn't understand.

"Yes," he sighed.

"All right, for a genius, why the heck are you here in a bakery? And why aren't you dating anyone?"

Terry sighed again. Yes, he wasn't just a simple 22-year-old baker, even already as one of the top bakers, at a nation wide popular bakery string, Anne Heart's. He had brains and beauty.

He had ebony black hair that was a bit long, reaching lightly on his shoulders (his mother's fault). Which the length was the reason why he had to pull it back when working. His eyes were a ice blue color. When he glared, he could scare the junk out of people. He heard his glare looked similar to Batman's. His soft skin was healthy snow white with light rose color only at his cheeks and lips. His body was thin and feminine. He could be mistaken as a girl, even more so in girls' clothing (again his mother's fault).

Since he was fifteen, he had breezed through high school and college in Gotham (the city where he was born and raised), moved to Metropolis, and had started working as a baker as Anne Heart's just a year ago. Even he was on top in his classes and had a high IQ, instead of doing a high rating career like a CEO, a rocket scientist, or a surgeon, he was a baker. His parents and younger brother knew and understood why. Terry enjoyed baking, and he loved his job.

As far as dating goes, he leaned towards liking guys. Unfortunately, there weren't any guys he was interested in or trusted outside of his family. There were his friends, Howard, Randy, and Willie, who he still kept in touch with since high school, but he was never saw them as anything but a friend. They were the only decent guys really. Then there's Nelson Nash from high school. He was a jerk who never won him, not for his lack of trying. Now, his affections were pursued by a neighbor, Charlie Bigalow, or Big Time as he liked to be called. Terry hated him with a passion, and he couldn't take a hint.

"David, I told you before. I may be able to have high-paying career, but I'm happy here as a simple baker. And there's no one who interests me," Terry told his co-worker.

"Come on, Terry," David whined.

"I got to get going. It's getting dark, and I'm walking home," Terry said, throwing in his bag over his shoulder. He left the building without another peep from David.

Terry sighed, walking at a steady pace with music playing his ears from his mp3. In his head, he went over anything he needed to do in his apartment. He restocked on groceries yesterday. His Saturday cleaning was the day before. He just had to have dinner and get a bath, then he could relax until it was time to go to bed.

He felt vibrations in his pants pocket. He paused his music, pulling out a bud, and answered his phone after recognizing the caller id.

"Hey, Mom," he greeted.

"Hello, Terry, how was work?" his mother's, Mary McGinnis, voice came through from Gotham City, Metropolis's sister city.

"Good as usual. David was pestering me again."

"Oh, that boy is just being a friend. You live your life the way you want to."

"Thanks, Mom."

"So, any news lately."

"Nothing really much over here. Oh, but my new next-door neighbor should be moving in today."

"Let's hope he's a good neighbor, unlike that Charlie character."

"Me too, Mom. I had enough blockheads in my life, thank you very much. Nelson and Charlie are both too much."

"But you know…"

"I know, Mom, but as I told David, I haven't met the right guy yet," Terry told his mother patiently as he was entering the apartment building already.

While David was just believing that Terry's lack of love life was just strange, his family lightly press about dating because they cared. They wanted Terry to have someone who would keep him safe, care for him, cherish him, love him. Terry wanted to that too and to return it fully. He needed someone he could trust with his secrets, what made him different and cautious with the rest of the population.

"Yes, yes, dear, I know. It's just my mothering instincts. I don't want to see you alone like a spinster," his mom said.

"Mom, I'm twenty-two in the 21st century, not thirty-two in the 1800s," Terry told her as he stepped out the elevator on the seventh floor, his floor.

"Sorry, dear. Well, call me later when you meet the new neighbor. All right?"

"All right, Mo- Ack!"

Terry fell flat on his back. Light, hollow objects fell on top on his body. The scent of cardboard entered his nose.

"Terry! Terry, honey, are you all right? Answer me!" Mary yelled through the cell phone still in Terry's hand.

"I'm fine. I got involved in an avalanche of cardboard boxes. The neighbor's moved in. Call you later, Mom."

Terry sighed as he hit the 'end' button and put his phone in his pocket. He sat up to find that one particularly large box was over his head. As soon as his fingertips touched the edges, the box was lifted off without his doing.

"Well, this is a surprise," a deep voice chuckled amusingly behind him. Terry looked up to see the owner.

And, Heavens of above, was he handsome, absolutely gorgeous. The man, who appeared to a year older than Terry, had a long, strong face with cornflower blue eyes, an attractive nose, and an easy, amused smile. His short, tame hair was raven black. His tan body was perfect, muscular, and godlike. He was shirtless, showing his hairless, six pack. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans with his shirt, a white tank, tucked in at his hip limply. On his right shoulder, there was a red s-sheild tattoo, that looked pretty cool.

"Uh, hi. Sorry, I was on the phone with my mother. I wasn't paying attention," Terry explained, getting up. The man tossed aside the box he pulled off him and held out his hand before Terry could pulled himself on his feet.

Terry stared at the hand for a minute before taking it hesitatingly and noting how warm and strong it was.

"Thank you. I'm Terry McGinnis, your next-door neighbor in room 7E," he introduced himself, giving the hand a shake.

"Conner Luthor. I don't recall a vehicle in 7E's parking spot when I dropped by earlier unless you've been gone all day," the stranger said.

"Actually, my car is in the shop. I work not too far from here, in Anne Heart's. I walked."

"In Metropolis?" Conner Luthor questioned with a raised eyebrow. Though this city was less dangerous than Gotham, some people would take a taxi. Then again, he didn't know where his neighbor worked.

"I take precautions. Anyway, speaking of which, I have a welcoming gift for you," Terry told him, "This will only be a moment."

Terry went over to his apartment door with his keys in hand. Carefully and quietly, he opens his door to grab the tin of cookies placed in a reachable distance on the counter in order to not stir up his black Great Dane, Ace. The large dog who was sleeping on the rug in the living room perked up but saw it was his master and went back to sleep.

Closing his door quietly, he turned to his patient new neighbor, holding out the dark blue tin.

"Here, it's just some cookies, but welcome to the building," Terry said.

"Thank you," Conner said, opening the tin to see delicious-looking, fresh, chocolate chip cookies.

"I'll leave you with your unpacking. Let me know if you need any help or anything. Would you like something to eat? I can whip something up for you," Terry asked, turning to his door again.

"Nope, I'm fine, thanks," Conner answered amused. Terry nodded and went into his apartment. Conner bit into a cookie from the batch. It was delicious.

"Interesting," he thought, looking at his neighbor's door before going into his own apartment. Things weren't going to get boring with that sweet beauty next door.

* * *

Terry cooked supper and took care of Ace absence-mindedly. His neighbor, Conner Luthor, seemed... nice, handsome too. He certainly was different any guy he ever met before, and he wondered if he was related in any way to Lex Luthor.

Nelson and Charlie were pegged as creeps the day he met them. Terry had gotten bad impressions from them. While he didn't judge, it turned out that they were right jerks. He didn't have Nelson to worry about anymore, but Charlie just comes off wrong.

Conner, though, was different. Their conversation went well. He looked right at his face than at his body. He seemed safe and trustworthy. He could be a good friend. Terry wondered if... Maybe not.

He had to call his mother back to tell her about Conner. At least, she will happy to know that he had another creepy neightbor. Thank God.

* * *

Finished with this one. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
